Love I never thought I could have
by Lparrillaevilqueen
Summary: Things may not go as they seem for regina from a happy beginning it may come crashing down but will she find a happy ending after all
1. Never thought this could happen

Regina! I heard my name being called by my fiancé was running towards me like if he was being chased by a wild beast. I gave him a very concerning look as I asked him what had happened,He simply responded "I forgot to say I love you".the biggest smile came across my face as I just gave him a hug and a kiss. "Hurry Go you're going to be late for your job interview" I said not being able to stop smiling. He reluctantly started to walk away as our hands started to drift apart slowly,until he was gone. I had been cleaning the house for a while until I made my way to our bedroom.I had spotted a box under the bed. "Huh how did that get their?" I asked my self. I opened the box. Tears started to appear,I was disappointed but angry."how can he do this to me?" I kept asking my self. I throw the box onto the ground revealing what it was, undergarments from another woman.I quickly ran down stairs and started to walk down Main Street trying to process what had just I felt something very painful in my lower back then blacked out.


	2. Why?

CHAPTER 2 I had awoken gasping for air I tried looking around but all I saw where walls I must have been dragged in a ally.I tried moving but I couldn't.I felt an enormous amount of pain coming from the lower part of my back. I tried screaming for help but I had no energy I tried looking at my abdomen,I manage to get a peak to notice my blouse had been ripped open. I didn't want to think what could have happened but I just couldn't stop ,I felt tears begin creeping out of my eyes again. I kept telling my self "today was the day I was going to die". I was going to give out until I heard someone walking close to where I was I tried screaming but nothing came out. I spotted a rock at just arms length and threw it against some garbage cans. "Oh my god" was the last thing I heard before I had blacked out again. Once I had awoken I couldn't see clearly it was all blurry,I was trying to figure out where I was. I tried to lift my self up but I heard a voice say "I don't think that's a good idea" I couldn't see the man clearly just a blob figure but I obeyed. A few minutes later my vision started to clear up.I spotted the man whom seems to be the one that rescued me. "Thank you" I managed to say to him. "Your welcome..." Regina i said. And what shall your name be? I asked. Robin Hood but you can call me Robin. As I started to look around I see he had placed me in a bed and I was wrapped with bandages around my waist. I guess he saw the confused look on my face because he started to explain why I had it around my wait he said it was because I was stabbed in the back but it was a flesh wound so it wasn't that serious. All I said was " I WANT TO FIND THE BASTERD WHO DID THIS TO ME!" - The next day, I woke up the next morning,I had no idea I had slept over his house.i got up slowly from the bed noticing he was sleeping in the sofa I tried not doing any noise that would wake Him up. I managed to get to the front door without being noticed I walked down the streets thinking ,what I was going to say to Graham.I walked through the front door of my house I noticed Graham was on the sofa watching Tv.I slowly shut the door behind me,I managed getting up the stairs without being noticed I walked to my bedroom noticing the box still on the ground with the undergarments next to it,like it was untouched. I guess he didn't come to bed last night. I grabbed the box and shoved the undergarments into it.I rushed down stairs with a angry expression and threw the box in his quickly said "I can explain". Save it I said all I want to know is who is she he didn't respond I asked one last time angrily "Emma" he said.i could feel my expression change.I removed the ring that was on my left hand.I stomped out the door calling Emma to know her said she was in the graveyard I said to stay put we needed to talk.i saw Emma from a distance I was walking towards her angrily she said what's wr... I cut her off with a slap in the face "WHAT THE HELL REGINA" she said WHY was all I can say to her "why,what?" Why did you sleep with him? I finally managed to was in shock she didn't know what to say. All I heard was "I'm sorry" I felt tears starting to flow but I just quickly walked away.I didn't know where to go I ended up going to Robins house. I knocked on the door three was no response I was about to walk away as I heard the locks on the door open. Regina? He said. Can I come in? I think he knew I was crying because he gave me a sad look. Sure come in... He said. 


	3. Best night

The Next Morning: As I fluster my eyes open,I notice I was leaned up against Robin and my head rested in his chest.I quickly get out of bed noticing what I start gathering my clothes that were scattered on the floor,Robin ask's "wait where are you going?" "I don't know" I responded. He walked up to me, gently grabbing my hand. "Please stay" he said softly looking at me with sincerity in his eyes. "I..I...can't.." "Please" he said as he brought his hand to my cheek brushing it softly with his thumb. We stood there starring at each other for a while, until I said "ok". The biggest smile appeared on his face,I never knew my presence really mattered to anyone as much. He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.I gave out a small smile. "What happened last night?" I asked. Robin gave out a small chuckle and said "well...". The Day Before: As I walked in, Robin ask's me "what's wrong" I simply just started to walked up to me and gave me a warm hug.I started to cry even rubbed my back gently "it's alright..everything's ok." He said. I looked up to him and started to say "He..He..cheated on me." "I'm so sorry Regina, go take a seat and calm down a bit,I'm going to get us some drinks" Robin said I walked over to the couch and took a seat. A few minutes later Robin came out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat beside me. He gently rubbed my back and asked "what happened" I looked up to to him with tears in my eyes. "I found a box with another woman's clothes under my bed,I confronted him about it he didn't deny it he just gave me her name" I said. "Who was she?" he asked. "Emma,I went and confronted her also all she said was sorry" I explained. Robin gave me a hug. It started getting late,I asked him if I could stay the night. "Of course,you take the room"he said. "It's enough you're letting me stay here I can't take your bed" I told him. "It's fine really" "ok I'm going to head for the shower then" I told him "oh I'm going to give you one of my shirts for you to sleep in comfortably"He said. "Thank you" I told him I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and stepped in. I heard a knock on the door "Regina,I'm going to hang the shirt and a towel on the door handle" he said "ok thank you" I replied. I finished taking a shower and opened the door a bit to grab the items Robin provided for me. I dried myself and put the shirt on. I stepped out and went to where Robin was to thank him. He walked towards me and brushed a piece of hair behind my gently cupped my face with his hands. "You look so beautiful Regina"He said. I smiled and looked down shyly. He lifts my chin to make me look at him,then his lips meet much as I wanted it I pushed away,avoided eye contact and said "good night".As I turned to walk away he gently grabbed my wrist and turned me looks me straight in my eyes and says "I know you are not ready but I want you to know I have feelings for you" Robin..I... I started to speak in a low he cut me off with a time I didn't push him away the only thing that made us stop was the need to take a pushed my back to the wall,as he lifted me up by my thigh to his carried me up to the bedroom and gently sat me down onto the bed never separating the I started to unbutton his shirt he stopped and said "you don't have to do this if you don't want to". I stood up and kissed him and said "i do". I proceeded to undo his shirt as he kept asking me "why are you so beautiful?" my response was always a we were done making love many times we laid in bed as I put my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me making me feel secure. As we both drifted to sleep. Present Day: "We were making love most of the night" Robin said. I felt a small smile appear on my face as we were both sitting on the couch.I need to get going to talk to Graham about us. "Us?" He responded "I'm sorry I thought you felt the same way" I said. No I just thought you didn't feel the same both smiled then we both leaned in for a kiss. "Well I got to get going" I said as I gave him one last kiss before I walked out the door. 


	4. Hurting

As I open the front door of my house, I quickly got the odor of pure alcohol. I walked in and spotted Graham sitting on the couch with two empty bottles of tequila and one in his hand half full. I stepped in front of him saying we needed to talk. "Well look who decided to come by" he said. "Put the bottle down" i said as I saw the anger overflowing in him. He set the bottle on the table. "Talk" he said. "I can't do this. I'm not going to marry you." I managed to say with tears flowing down my cheeks. "What!" He said as he took a few steps towards me."I can't do this I don't love you anymore". "There's someone else isn't there who is he". "No,no there isn't" I lied "WHO IS HE!" He asked me as he slapped me across the face. I didn't respond. Graham grabbed me by the hair and started to slap me even more , punching me occasionally. I started to yell "Shut up!" He slapped me so hard I started to bleed. "Please stop" I begged tears rushing down my face. He slapped me harder I felt my face sting and swell up. He pushed me up against the wall so hard I fell. "You deserve this you slut" He said. I started to crawl towards the door but I was cut off by an excruciating pain in my abdomen caused by him kicking me. I never knew he could be so violent, all the memories of him being so kind and gentle just vanished. I grabbed one of the empty bottles and struck him on the head. I heard this loud thump hitting the ground. I crawled to the door where my jacket was hanging with my cellphone in its pocket. I managed to reach it and dial the sheriff's station. "This is the sheriff station what can I help you with" As much as I didn't want to hear Emma's voice I needed her. "Help me" "Regina what's wrong? Where are you?" "I'm in my house Graham attacked me please come help me I can't hold any longer" "Ok ok just hang in there" Then the call ended. I just sat there in the dark with Graham's body across the table hoping he wouldn't wake up and strike me again. Finally Emma came rushing through the door with paramedics entering my house. I told them my head,neck,back,and abdomen were hurting. They strapped me and carried me to the ambulance where I can see a crowd of people surroundings the front of my house. Suddenly I here my name being called "Regina!" I couldn't see who the person was but I recognized his voice it was Robin. He asked if he could ride with me in the ambulance. The paramedics said yes. " Everything is going to be fine" he said I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "This is all my fault" he said with tears rushing down his face. "No this is not in any way your fault" We finally got to the hospital I was rushed to the had to leave me half way because they wouldn't let him go any further. He was angry but he understood. They connected me to some machines and started examining me. They started to check on my abdomen. One nurse started to push against left side but stopped when I grunted. "Does that hurt" she asked "Yes very much" I told her She started to ask me questions in order to do an X-Ray .We finally got to the last one. "Are you pregnant?" She asked. "No" I responded "We will have to do an ultrasound to be sure". "Ok" She lifted up my shirt until it was just below my breasts. Then applied a cold gel onto my stomach. Grabbing the wand ,she started to move it around my stomach spreading the gel. She squinted her eyes as she saw a small figure on the screen. Then she started to speak "Well Congratulations you are pregnant!" "What?!" They finished taking exams and took me to a room. I couldn't let go of the thought of me being pregnant. I just didn't know how I was going to tell the father. Robin walked in "Hey how are you doing" "I'm ok" As much as I wanted to tell him I couldn't because I have only known him for two days. I needed to get to know him first. "Once you are cleared to get out of here we are taking a trip". He said "Where?" I asked "Anywhere you want just to get your mind off of what happened." He said. As he leaned in for a kiss. "Awe you are so sweet". I said not braking the kiss. 


	5. Relevation

A few days later I was cleared from the hospital. As promised Robin had a trip planned out but with a little surprise. As we made our way to the car Robin stopped me. • "Wait here I want you to meet someone". "ok" He started walking towards me with a little boy. "Regina, I will like you to meet Roland,- my son." "Your son." I responded a little confused. • "I know i never told you before,I'm sorry I just wanted to be sure." "Be sure of what?" "That my feelings for you are true. Regina , every second I'm away from you feels like my heart has been ripped away from me. I love you." • With tears in my eyes I started to speak " Robin,I..have to tell you something." I was cut off by a little boy hugging my leg. I kneeled down and said "he is a cute one,how old is he?" "Three" Robin responded. "Just a baby, and his mother?" "She died." • "I'm so sorry I didn't know." "It's ok,do you still want to go on this trip? I will understand if you don't." "Of course I do" I said in a low voice. Robin let out a breath of relief. "Thank god,because I don't know would I would do if I screwed this up." "Well you didn't I'm glad we have a new addition in the trip." I walked towards Robin and gave him a little kiss. • "Then let's go." We got into the car and started driving. An hour had passed,I asked him "Where are we going?" "It's a surprise" He responded "I hate surprises" "Well you are going to learn to like them because their will be plenty." "Ugh" • I assumed we were close because we suddenly stopped. "Ok now I'm going to blindfold you,is that ok?" "Ok.." I said a little conflicted. We started to drive again. About five minutes passed when he told me I could take off the blindfolds. I slowly took them off. *Gasp* "it's..this..is..beautiful" I was speechless. • "I'm glad you like it." "I love it,thank you." We were in the middle of the woods in sight was a little cabin and a lake with the initials RR for Regina And Robin. I walked up to the cabin slightly gliding my fingers across the letters. • I felt strong arms hugging around my waist. "Me too" What? Robin asked. "I love you too." He gently kissed my cheek. I felt Roland squeeze his way between Robin and I. He faced towards Robin and hugged his legs. • "He's mine!" He kept repeating. "I'm not trying to take him away Hun." "You're not?" "No. As matter of fact I want to take YOU away!" I grabbed him and started running with him. I loved the sound of Roland and Robin laughing. Everything was just perfect. It was starting to get dark. "Ok Roland it's time for bed" Robin said. • "Ugh ok" he said responded in a wimpy voice. Robin was finished tucking him in bed when he made his way to our bedroom. He heard me throwing up in the bathroom. "Regina are you ok" "Yes I'm fine" • "It doesn't seem that way" I walk out the door "I said I'm fine" "It might be food poisoning Or it could be the change in weather or -" "I'm pregnant" "What?" "I'm sorry i didn't tell you before". • "Regina that amazing! We are going to be a family." I have never seen Robin so happy before. It made me smile. "Are you really ready for this? For us to be a family?" • "Yes I am. We are going to have a baby. What makes it better is it is with you the woman I love." • "How can you say you love me when we barely know each other?" I started to walk towards the bed looking down at my hands. "Regina I know we haven't been together for a long time but I feel like you and I are meant for each other like we were brought to this world for one another. " "I love you too Robin I really do" He leaned in for a kiss but I put my hands in between our lips. "Regina what are you doing" "Hold on" I rushed into the bathroom and took out my toothbrush and paste. I walked out with a smile. • "Ok now I'm ready, I'm sure u didn't want to kiss me after I threw up" "No I wouldn't." He leaned in for a kiss this time I didn't interrupt it. 


	6. Love?

A few weeks later...

We were back in storybrooke,you could barley see my baby bump. I haven't told anyone.I don't know how they would take the news, would they be exited for me or just be disgusted that the former queen could have an actual family of her own. Is This real could I find love again? "True love?"

All these thoughts waved heavily on my mind as I was curled up on the corner of the couch.

"Are you alright?" I heard Robin ask me.

"Um.. Of course why wouldn't I be,we are going to be a family in a few months."

"Are you sure because last time I asked you,you said it was nothing then you tell me we're having a baby!"

He did have a point but I didn't want to worry doesn't even know half of the person I was in the he knew I don't know if he will still love me. Will he stick with me? Or will I be raising this baby alone? But since we were going to start a family he had to know the truth.

I decided to take a leap of faith and tell about my past.

"Robin there is something I have to tell you about who I really am or who I was."

"What are you talking about" he asked me a little confused or scared.

"Many years ago when I lived in the enchanted forest, there was a woman known as the "Evil Queen"

She hurt many people in the past,caused many deaths. Im sure if she had the power to reverse time and be good she would."

"Regina I'm not sure what your saying right now."

"I'm that person, I'm her Robin!" I said starting to cry a bit.

"Wait..What..this can't be." He slowly started get up from the couch rubbing his forehead trying to comprehend what I just told him.

Lat thing I knew I heard this loud slam from the door as he exited the house.

It was around noon I didn't know what to do I was so disappointed angry but mostly broken the man I love is now gone. Will he come back? Or never return? Questions I didn't know the answers to. I walked up the stairs and strolled myself onto the bed last thing I remember was me thinking what could he be thinking.

"I love you Robin"

"To bad I don't love you how can I love someone who has hurt so many people."he said with pure hatred in his voice.

"Don't say that please I have changed".

"A fool would only believe that".

"You disgust me. It's time for you to pay for what you have done" as soon as he finished talking he slapped me and yanked me by my hair.

*uhhh* as I gasp for air waking up from a dream.

I grabbed my watch that was on my bed frame besides me.

It was a little over three,and still no contact with Robin. I decided to get up fix my self and go to work. Do something to get my mind off of him.

(Robins pov)

At that point I didn't know what to do so I got up and left. I didn't know where to go. I just started to walk I ended up in the Forest it's the only place I could think of to sort out my thoughts. As I keep rewinding the scene of her revealing her self to be the former "Evil Queen" I notice the sincerity in her voice as she says she changed. I know she has changed because she is the most loving and caring person I have ever met. But It was to much to take in. I want to go to Regina and apologize for rushing out like that but I'm afraid she might hate me. Possibly not even look at me now ,doesn't even want to hear me.

(Regina's pov)

As I walk into my office I forget the argument that happened between Robin and I. Instead I remember all the happy times I had with him.

After a few hours of me burring my self onto was time for me to go was about five by the time I got home,every where I look was a reminder of Robin every picture had a meaning. That's when I noticed I couldn't be without him I decided to go after him. Go find the man I love.

(Robins pov)

After tossing and turning I realize I will never find a woman half as better as Regina. She Is the woman I'm meant to spend the rest of my days with and I can't let her go by actions she took in the past. She is a different person now. We are going to have a family I can't just abandon her not now she needs me more than ever. I am going to go after the woman I love.

(Regina's Pov)

As I rush down the streets of Storybrooke. I looked everywhere but no sign of Robin. Thoughts started to flush through my head. What if he left,what if he doesn't want to be part of this family anymore? I had given up on searching for him and just headed home. As I start to unlock the door I feel someone grasp at my arm and turn me around. Next thing I know My lips are touching his.

"Robin!" I said surprisingly but excited.

"I know I over reacted but I couldn't be mad at the woman I love,what happened in the past is just that it's the past. You have proved to me that you have changed you are a smart,caring,most heart warming person I ever met."

As he was speaking to me I was in awe. This man in front of me loves who I am despite my past ,the mistakes I have committed. That proves to me that he is a man I can love for the rest of my days. I started to tear up. I couldn't contain my self I just started to cry,he gently cupped my face and with his thumb he wiped away my tears. I giggled a bit, knowing I looked like a mess.

He gently kissed me which got heated up very quickly. He pushed me through the front door never parting the kiss closing it when we stumbled through it. His lips made their way down my neck. I felt him start to unzip my dress.

"Robin wait I don't want to not tonight... I just want to be close to you -laying down-in bed."

"I'm sorry regina I just got carried away I understand." He responded a bit disappointed.

I saw the look of disappointment on his face when I said no. So I just let him have his way.

"Who am I kidding come over here."

I quickly kissed him passionately. My left leg on his hip and my back against the wall. He raised my other leg I was being carried on his hips now. We made our way to the bedroom , he gently set me down onto the bed. And started a trail of kisses down my neck. He started to take off my dress now revealing my matching black lace undergarments.

"You like that huh?" I said with a giggle.

"I do,to bad you can't have them on for too long!" He replied

We had been making love all night. I was the happiest woman. I had the love of my life back I didn't loose him.

I settled my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Why me!

The next Morning I woke up and started to dress my self. I felt a bit uneasy,I called to set up an appointment. He was the only one that knew about my pregnancy.

"Ok I'll see you then,bye Regina." He said as I hung up the phone. As I walk in the hallway to go down stairs I pass by Roland's room it was upsetting that he had to go visit some relatives for quite a while.

As I make my way down stairs I picked up the scent of bacon. I take a peak In the kitchen to find Robin making breakfast. Still unnoticed I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"That smells good." I said with a smile.

"Your not suppose to be up yet" he said surprised.

"Excuse me,I didn't know -hmm." I was interrupted by excruciating pain in my abdominal area.

"Regina are you alright?" He said with concern.

"No something's wrong with the baby, we have to go-." I said in pain.

He quickly turned off the stove, grabbed the keys,and we were off to the hospital.

"Just breathe Regina, everything's going to be fine." He said trying to calm me down.

"No it's not I - can- feel it. I said being interrupted by pain again."

We made it to the hospital Robin opened my side of the car.

He carried me bridal style into the hospital since I couldn't walk.

"Someone help us,she's pregnant and something's wrong she's in a lot of pain!" Robin yelled.

A nurse came towards up with a wheelchair. Robin gently put me down,they rolled me to the emergency room. They had laid me on the bed doing hundreds of test.

I felt something ooze out of me. I touch the liquid and bring my hand to eye level it was - blood.

"ROBIN!" I yell in pure fear.

"Wha- Oh my god Regina! Nurse! Nurse! He yelled.

Dr. Whale and two nurses rush in. As the nurses clean the blood Dr. Whale is doing an ultrasound. He kept pushing harder and kept squinting his eyes looking at the monitor.

"What is it!" I said in concern.

Dr. Whale looks towards me

" Regina I'm so sorry"

My eyes started to fill up with tears I could feel Robin take a seat next to me never letting go of my hand.

" Doctor that can be...please." Robin said as he pleaded to run more tests.

All I could do was cry. "We will leave you to alone." Dr whale said

As he and the nurses left the room.

"How can this happen? Why me? It's all my fault!" I said

"Regina no it not your fault." He said trying to calm me down.

At this point so much emotions were rushing through my head I couldn't think properly.

"I want to go home!" I said angrily.

"Regina you can't go home not when you are like this." He said

"Get Whale NOW! I said screaming in his face.

As he left the room I just wanted to cry. I felt like I just wanted to die.

A few minutes later Dr. Whale comes in without Robin. I tried to keep a serious face but I couldn't help but ask. "Where's Robin?

"He said he had to do a few things he will come for you in a couple hours once you are ready to be cleared." He said

All I kept thinking was how can he leave me in a state like this ,after we just lost our baby.

About an hour later I get a call from Robin.

"Honey I will be there in a hour maybe longer I'm sorry I had to leave you alone." He said

"Where did you have to go was is so important that you had to leave me when I'm hurting? I said with a angry tone.

I could here a female voice in the background before he just hung up on me.

Could this really happen to me losing a baby and the man I love in one day. Can't this day get any more interesting.

An hour had passed I heard a knock on the door "come in" I said annoyed. It was Robin "hey honey how are you feeling , ready to go home? I ignored his questions he leaned in for a kiss but I just turned my cheek the other way.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" He said

"ME? What has gotten in to ME?! I just lost my child and you are out banging another woman" I said overflowing with anger.

Regina I- just take me home I interrupted him not wanting to speak with him.

We drove in the drive way. He would always open my side of the car but before he could I opened it not making eye contact.

"Regina for the love of god if you would let me explain!" He pleaded

"Not another word" I said

I walk in , well waddled I couldn't move fairly well, I was still in pain but I didn't want Robin to help me so I had to suck it in.

As I walk up the stairs into my bedroom there was a white box with beautiful red roses on top with a note. I raised my eye brow confused..

"What is this?" I said a little calmer.

"This is the woman I was banging." He said playfully.

"I'm sorry Robin" I said as I turned giving him a hug.

"But you were right I shouldn't have left you in the hospital it was wrong of me I hope you can forgive me." He said

At this point I regretted everything I said to him.

"Of course I can plus it was stupid of me to think that a man as wonderful and kind as you could ever cheat on me." I said kissing him

"Aren't you going to open the box?" He said

"Oh right!" I walked towards the box and removed the roses that were on top. I slowly took of the lid.

"OMG! Robin awe! You shouldn't have!" I said breaking into tears.


	8. Dearie

"OMG! Robin awe! You shouldn't have!" I said breaking into tears.

As I pushed away the box , holding what Robin had gotten me. It was white,small and adorable.

"Robin you shouldn't have gotten me a puppy." I said in awe.

"I know how upset you are about loosing our child so I wanted to get you the closest thing similar to a

baby." He explained.

Hearing him talk about the lose of the baby I think of how out child would have turned out. I was interrupted by the feeling of a small moist tongue across my cheek. I started to giggle.

"So what do we name her." I asked.

"Well I was thinking of naming her Gina short for Regina." He said with a bit of hesitance.

I didn't know how to react to the fact of him wanting to name a "dog" after me.

"I don't think that's a good choice what if we name her snow." I said as I brought her up to eye level looking at each other.

"Snow huh? - Well if that's what you want to name her then that's what she shall be called. He said with a smile across his face.

"Then snow it is." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the day I was on the bed resting. Snow never left my side she was always laid close to my thigh.

I had to warn Robin a few times not to get close to me because he would end up squishing her to death.

It was about five when I realized Snow needed a bed to sleep in tonight.

"Robin! Where is she going to sleep?" I said as I jolted up.

"She could sleep in our bed for today." He said

"Your joking right? So she won't end up alive tomorrow!" I said as I got off the side of the bed holding Snow in my arms.

"Come'on let's go."

I could tell Robin now regretted buying me a puppy.

"O-K" he said annoyed.

As I start to walk out the door Robin stops me.

"Wait! Your going to take her?" He asked

"Of course silly I can't leave her in the house by herself , plus she is no trouble , she is very calm." I said assuring him.

"Fine but if she starts bothering I am taking her to the car." He said threatening me.

"Ok" I said sarcastically

We made it to the store there were many many things to choose from there were clothes, different food,beds,collars, and many things. Everywhere I looked it seemed like Snow needed it.

I ended up buying Snow two beds, five pair of clothes, two packs of food,and three collars in total of one hundred and sixty dollars. I didn't mind because she was like my little baby now I wanted her to feel special.

"Ugh Regina I think she has more things then we do combined! He said sarcastically

I started to laugh a little but held it in. We made it home Robin set down the items up stairs.

"Ok so her bed has to go next to us in case she starts crying." I said talking to myself as I adjusted her bed while she was in our bed.

"Ok Snow it's time to go to sleep now." I said in a little girl voice

I picked her up gently and set her down on her glittery-red square bed.

She stuck her head fully in the corner I guess that's what pups did to go to sleep.

I was extremely tired so I took a quick shower put on my sleep wear and went to bed. Robin did the same. We laid close to each other then drifted to sleep.

The next Morning I look up at Robin

"Hey Hun how did you sleep?" I asked him in a raspy morning voice.

"Fine how about you?" He asked

"I feel much better than I was yesterday." I said

I got up and went to where Snows bed was it was just Snow wasn't there.

"Honey have you seen snow?" I asked him

"No isn't she in her bed?" He asked

As I start to look for her I try to put myself in her shoes. Where can a small t-cup be? She could be under the bed. I checked under the bed but she wasn't there. At this point I start to get a bit worried.

*bark* *bark* Snow?

"Honey I found her. She was in the bathroom." Robin yelled

I go downstairs to the bathroom and there Robin was holding Snow in his arms.

"Awe thank god! Thank you Robin" I said as I kiss him on the cheek.

"Can you watch her for a few hours, maybe less? I have to go somewhere to take care of something.I asked Robin

"Sure honey." He said

"Ok I'm going to go take a shower then heading out."

"Bye honey I'll be back in a few." I say as I start to walk out the door.

( I was where I wanted to go)

"Hello dearie what can I do for you?"

Rumplestilskin said.

I didn't know if I should go through with it. Maybe I shouldn't but I desperately wanted to know.

"I need you to help me with something but it has to stay between us."  
"Why would I help you?" He said

"It will mean I owe you a price a price I am willing to pay." I said


	9. Afraid

(Short chapter but a lot of feels.)

* * *

"Why would I help you?" He said

"It will mean I owe you a price a price I am willing to pay." I said

A smirk started to appear as he finally agreed to help me.

"So what is it that you want?" He asked

"I need you to tell me or show me how - how would have he turned out!" I said with tears starting to form

"Who?"

"You know who you imp, the baby!" I said getting irritated.

"Ah... the child" he said

"Yes I need to know I can't go on without knowing how would he have looked or even acted." I said desperately

"I need a lock of your hair and the fathers." He said

As I pulled one strand of my hair. I look in my bag for a strand of Robin's I previously got knowing I needed it.

Rumple mixed the two stands in a bottle making the liquid turn blue. He then poured the liquid into a mirror.

As the mirror started to light up it quickly faded nothing appearing in the mirror.

"What happened why didn't it work!"

I said

"Well dear it seems Robin wasn't the father of the child."

I quickly felt a pain in my chest now knowing I was caring - Graham's child.

" I need one more thing." I said

"What is it dearie"

"I need a potion of forgetting - love."

He look surprised as I was saying those words.

"Hand me one strand of your hair and his." He said

I handed him my hair along with Robins.

As he mixed the strands like before he liquid now turned pink.

"Here you go dearie you don't owe me a price for this one consider it as a gift." He said

I left the shop. I didn't want to go home but I had no where else to go.

I went to the forest and sat on a log holding the poison in one hand. I had so many emotions running through my mind I didn't know what to do. I call Robin to say my final Good-bye.

"Hey hon- what's wrong are you ok?" He ask' so assume it was because he could hear me crying.

" I'm tired of being afraid!" I say

"Regina what's going on? What are you talking about?" He said concerned

"I'm afraid because I love you dearly with all my heart. I'm afraid someone will take that away from me. I can't be afraid anymore-

Good-bye my love. I said as I hung up the phone.

( Robins pov)

I rushed out the door as quickly as possible grabbing one of her scarfs as soon as she said she was tired of being afraid. I rushed to Rumplestilskin shop knowing he would be able to help me find her.

"I need your help to find Regina now!" I demanded

"That isn't a very nice way to ask for help is it." He said

Rumple turned around grabbing a bottle

"As soon as you pour this on a item that belongs to her it will lead you to her." He said

I rushed out the door knowing I didn't have much time left because it looked like it was starting to turn dark and thundering. I quickly pour the liquid on her scarf. It started to move suddenly if was in the air flying in the direction of the woods. I run to where ever the scarf is leading me to.

(Regina's pov)

I stayed put for a few minutes. Thinking how much I loved this man but I needed to let him go. For the best. I take off the top of the potion slowly bringing the tip of the bottle to my lips. I was so close to drinking it but I was interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Robin?" I mumble

"Regina don't do it" he pleaded

We were now inches apart

"I have to it's the only way. I can't be afraid anymore I love you to much." I said crying

*It started to rain hard*

" you don't think I'm afraid, you don't know how much I love you and your choosing to forget all the times we spent together." He yelled over the rain

I didn't have a response so he kept on speaking.

"I love you so much I couldn't bare walking past you everyday knowing you once loved me but decided to forget." He said taking the potion from my hand and slamming it to the ground stepping on it.

*gasp*

He then kissed me

"I wouldn't bare it either" I said now my arms around his neck.

"Just know I'm here for you always" he said.


	10. Struggles

The day was so beautiful the weather was perfect. With the sky so blue and clear the trees greener then ever. You could hear the birds chirp.

"Good Morning beautiful." Robin said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

As I felt his arms wrap around me I let out a moan.

"Good Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" I asked

At this point I wish he would have let me sleep. I felt so comfortable just lying in bed.

"I slept fine thank you for asking. I thought we could go somewhere today." He said

My eyes shot wide open at the idea.

"Like a date?" I asked

"Yes, like a date we never had" he responded.

"I will pick you up at 8:00 see you till then." He said

As he slides his legs to the edge of the bed.

I was confused at what I was hearing.

"Wait what?" I said confused

"Regina we never had a date before so might as well do it right , see you later." He said as he walks out the bedroom.

As I look at the clock i notice I have only eight hours to get ready.

I didn't know what to do,what to wear. So I decided to call someone.

"Hey, I need your help Robin and I are going out on a date and I don't know what to wear."

"Regina calm down I'll be there in five. Put some clothes on because we are going to the mall to get you a new dress and shoes." She said

I felt a huge weight of relief being lifted off.

"Thank you so much." I said as I hung up the phone.

I walk into the bathroom brush my teeth and take a quick shower.

I put on a loose clothes because I knew I had many dresses to try on.

As I finish putting my shoes on I hear the door bell. I rush down stairs and open the door.

"Hi Regina how everything?" She asked

"We'll not very good now I'm going crazy!"

"Well that's going to change." She said

"Thanks again snow it means so much."

"No problem really , now we have to get moving if you want to be on time." Snow White said

I finished setting down "snows" dog food for the day with a bowl of water.

"Bye snow mom will be back soon."

I yelled as I walked through the door.

Snow huh? Why the name?. Snow White asked me.

"Don't worry it's not because I see you as a dog. It just suites her well. I said

I said as we were on our way to the mall.

We drove to the nearest mall

"Storybrooke Mall".

I loved the clothes in one particular store so I decided to go to that one first.

I must have tried a Gizzilion dresses but none felt right.

"I'm never going to find the perfect dress." I said as I was looking at my self on a mirror with a navy dress I was trying.

"Yes you will, we just need to go to another store." Snow said trying to cheer me up.

As we walked store from store a dress caught me eye.

"That's it that's the one it's perfect" I said

(Robins POV)

As I walked out through the front door. I knew who I needed to go for help.

"Hey David how are you?" I said as he opened the door.

"Hey Robin what's going on!" David said

"I need your help setting something up I'm taking Regina on our first date and I just want it to be special and since you have experience on love. I thought you would be the one to help me". I explained

"Of course". He said

"Thank you so much! I owe you one, well we better get going it's about to get late." I said as David grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

(Regina's pov)

"I will be in the shower. You can play with snow if you'd like." I yelled from the bathroom to Snow White.

"Ok!" She replied

I took off my clothes and stepped in the shower I could hear snow laughing down stairs. It just brought a smile to my face just to know how far I've gotten two years ago I wouldn't have never dreamed of Snow being in my house helping me pick out a dress for a date.

As I finished taking a shower I wrap the towel around me. Walking in to my closet and getting the dress laying it down on the bed with the heels by its side. I put on my undergarments and put on the the dress. I absolutely loved it, as I slip on my heels snow walks in.

"Wow you look amazing!" She said

"Thank you" I replied

I walk back into the bathroom to do hair and makeup.i wanted to keep it simple so I put on black eye liner and mascara with a light shade nude color for the lips.

I curled my hair a bit letting my layers show.

At this point it was 7:45 so Robin could be here any moment.

(Robins pov)

As I put on a suite. I remember how I lost hope on love after my first wife died but I knew I could be happy with Regina she is worth fighting for and worth living for. I pick up the keys and head on the door. As I drive over to Regina's I start getting nervous I don't know why. I guess I just wanted this to go well.

I knock on the door I could hear her coming towards the door because of the sound the heels make as they hit the floor. As she opens the door I was stunned she looked beautiful.

(Regina's pov)

Snow had left a few minutes ago. I was waiting for Robin he could be here any second.

I hear a knock on the door. I walk ok to open the door to be surprised to see Robin in a suite.

"Regina you look..." He was speechless

"Pretty I hope." I said knowing what he thought of me.

"Pretty! Please you look stunning." He said as I could feel myself blush.

"Why, thank you". I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he handed me a big bouquet of roses.

(Robins pov)

"Regina you look..." I was speechless. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that had V cut down the middle. It was loose at the top but starting at the waist it was getting tighter the length stopped a bit above the knees. It was cut by the side of her arms just enough to see skin, her black heels made the outfit flow perfectly.

"Shall we get going" I asked

"Of course can I know where we're going?"

"It's a surprise, we can go walking if it ok. It's close." I said

(Regina's pov)

"I would like to go walking." I responded

We walked to a restaurant hand in hand. Everything was going well until I walked into the restaurant.

"Get this evil woman out of hear!" A man yelled

I felt so hurt I couldn't even stand there I rushed out but Robin grabbed my hand.

"Hey don't go it's ok." He said

"No it's not. This is what I warned you about I'm the evil queen and I will always be no one will see me as me as who I really am.

"I do. I see you as who you truly are." He said wiping my tears with his thumb as his hands cupped my face.

"I know you do..." I was cut off by Robin.

"I have a plan B ok, everything going to be fine." He said reassuring me.

As we walked a bit more we need up on the beach. As we got closer I could see a table with lights all around And a man playing music the same man who yelled at me back in the restaurant.

"I thought you said this was plan B." I said as he scooted my chair far enough for me to sit down.

I got a smile in return.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"I loved it." I said as I started getting teary."

**I want to credit one of my friend for giving me ideas on this chapter! Leave reviews on what you think or what should happen!**


End file.
